Promise
by EllieCullen Ox
Summary: Edward has to go, the one promise he asks bella never to break, can she do it ? will she resist what she could so easily have.


**Chapter 1**

Today was mine and Edwards 1 Year Anniversary. We where in the car on our way to our meadow, in my eyes one of the most beautiful things in this world, except edward who's beauty was nothing normal, an angel would be proud to look like him. While he stared out the window, i sat content, feeling happy about my life now. I was here, me and my edward, hand in hand. Nothing could compare to how i felt about him. The car started to slow and i could tell we were nerly at the small opening in the trees that lead too our meadow.

" Would you like me to carry you love ?" Edward said wearing my favourite crooked smile.

"No, is it ok if we take it slow and walk through today ?"

He smiled gently and pulled me close to him.

"Whatever you want baby" he crooned into my ear.

His breath lingered around my face, I felt myself going light headed. He Pulled Me Closer, Catching Me off guard and pressing his cold lips too mine. I really could never get used to this. My heart accelerated. He Chuckled quietly to himself before pushing me away and taking my hand as he lead us into the forest. We had a very long walk ahead of us, and obviously as much as i tried i fell over..alot. We must have been walking for about 3 hours, i slipped over a small wet rock, covered in screen slime. Even Edward wasn't quick enough to save me from falling down. He held out a hand too help me up, the spark between his skin and mine sent flutters down my spine. I rubbed the dirt off my jeans, thats when i started to feel light headed. I could smell it before i even saw it, the rusty salty smell filled my nostrils. I turned my hand over and examined the deep cut that was oozing with blood. Edward gasped.

"Oh Bella, i knew i should have carried you !. Are you alrite ?"

He sounded concerned.

"Yeh im fine" i lied wealky.

He grabbed hold of my hand and started to dab the cut with the corner of his sleeve. I had a feeling he would regret doing this later. Soon enough i couldnt smell it anymore, my hand was clean. But Edward was facing away from me. He was shaking.

"Edward ?"

He Turned round, his hand to his lips. I gasped. He was licking my blood off his hands. His beautiful golden eyes suddenly the scene from some of my worse nightmares. He had the look of a maniac, he looked at me and grinned. Not the same beautiful smile that shattered my heart. This was different, this was the smile a crazed murderer might give his victim before they where about to die. He kept his hand in his mouth. Then suddenly is topaz eyes flashed red. I ran, he was infront of me in half a second. He grabbed hold of me, not being gentle like normal. This was a bone crushing grasp that had me gasping for air. He grabbed my arm, and sniffed it.

"mmm Smells delicious"

His lips curved over his teeth. He was going to bite me.

"Edward, Edward. Stop !" i shreaked at him.

"remeber who you are. Its me Bella !"

He froze. Dropping my hand, i looked at him. Terrified.

"Maybe it's a good idea to leave, its been a long day" i managed to stutter.

He Just simply nodded in agreement.

The walk back to the car was long, and in silence. The only sounds to be heard was my loud footsteps and my fast unsteady breathing. Edward walked about 2ft away from me. His face was twisted into a grimace, he looked sad. I wanted so much to hold him an tell him it was ok. But as much as i wanted it to be, it wasnt ok. He had tried to kill me, in those 2 minutes that he wasnt the real Edward, he had wanted to kill me. A shudder rolled down my back. The three hours of walking past by quickly. I could hear the rush of the freeway near by. We came to the small opening and saw Edwards small shiny volvo. He held my door open for me, without saying a word i got in. He was sitting next too me within a second. He started the car, and quickly started driving way over the legal speed. We reached my house in record time.

"Edward, will you be staying tonight ?"

"Il see you later love" he whispered.

I took that as a yes, and got out the car quickly. The porch light was not on so i was assuming Charlie was still at work. I opened the door, and turned round on my heel. Of course he wasnt there. I sighed and opened the front door, i walked in the kitchen and put a plate of last nights casserol in the microwave. In the mean time, I looked down at my dirty jeans, and ripped shirt. Maybe i should change before charlie gets suspicous i thought to myself. I ran upstairs taking two at a time. I walked into my room, my heart stopped. He gave me the fright of my life, he was sitting on the end of my bed. His head in his hands.

"Sit Down Bella, We need to talk?" he whispered.

My heart started pounding. My legs felt like jelly.

"Bella, what happened today. I - Im so sorry, im no good for you, your life was basically over when you met me. I never want to put you in danger ever again. I need time alone for awhile,"

" You-You-Your breaking up with me" i spluttered.

" Bella, Its Not You, Its Me"

" you seriously did not just use that line, seriously Edward. How can you do this to me ? Arent i good enough!" i sobbed.

"Love, Im not breaking up with you, Im just going away for awhile, i want you to go stay with Jacob in La push for a few weeks. I need too clear my head, too make sure il never try to hurt you ever again"

"Will you come back ?"

"Of course il come back!, Remember last time we were apart ? I Couldnt bare it again"

I sobbed, he pulled me onto his lap, and rocked me slowy.

"Its Ok Baby, Il always love you"

And with that i fell asleep. It had been a long day. Tomorrow i was saying goodbye too the love of my life, and going to stay with jake. Im sure Jake's Thrilled that im staying with him. The one thing i didnt understand, was why i couldnt stay in my own home. Or with Alice, Surely the whole Cullen family wasnt leaving. I would have to make sure i asked. I woke up safely tucked under Edwards arm.

"Edward ?" i croaked

"Yes Bella"

"How come i cant stay here with Charlie ?, How come i have to go and stay down at La Push?"

The question court him off guard i could tell. I looked at his face, he looked unhappy, almost scared.

"Well, Remember Laurent, James and Victoria ?, well it turns out that there coven was bigger than expected. There were two other members, Thomas and Elizabeth".

I shuddered at the sound of the vampires names, Laurent, James and Victoria had all tried to kill me, now there was more. My head started to spin, Edward held me tighter. Then he carried on.

" Well Yes, when those three never returned to Canada. They came looking, word got round about there deaths. There not happy. There looking for you. Your safer with the wolves. i promise"

The colour drained from my face. I couldnt beleive what i was hearing. I knew i was safe with the wolves. But could i get through this without Edward at my side. I started to sob all over again.

"Its alrite Bella, dont cry il never let anyone hurt you".

I must have dozed off again, because when i woke up, i was in bed with the quilt wrapped round me. Edward had left a note on the pillow ' Il be back so very soon - i love you baby '.

I walked downstairs, Charlie had left a note. ' Ive gone away for awhile, Il explain when i get home. Stay at Jakes, its alrite with Billy, Ive already checked'. Obviously Alice had seen this coming. I got a small bag with clean clothes and things id need and waited for Edward to come and take me to La Push. At about 10.30 he came back. He looked happier now. He smiled my favourite smile and pulled me to the car. He held my hand on the way too La push. The treaty had been broken long ago, that means Edward could come up here with me. Him and Jake still werent the best of friends but they did try. Edward came to a stop outside Billy and Jacobs tiny house.

He helped me out the car, and got my bag.

"Jacob doesnt want me too come in the house"

"Oh erm, so i guess il see ..."

Before i could finish the sentence, his lips where against mine. Making my heart flutter. He Held me close too him, i never wanted too let him go.

"Promise me one thing bella."

"anything".

"Please dont, you know cheat on me with jacob, i mean be wreckless jump of cliffs. Just try not to break my heart, well you know what i mean. I love you Bella Swan"

Before i had chance to speak, he was already in the volvo speeding off back towards forks. My mouth hung open. How could he even think that i would cheat on him? i almost felt offended.

"Hey Bells" Jacob's voice boomed. This is going too be fun i though to myself.

i turned round. This wasnt my Jake. This jake was well wow. He was beautiful. It hurt to think it but he gave Edward a run for his money. Jake had grown, again. His beautiful russet skin glimmered in the dim morning light. He muscles big a strong under his skin. His big brown eyes would make the coldest of people melt. I forgot about everything Edward had said. I wanted him, I wanted Jacob.

**Well this is my first try at this, so if you like it leave a comment and il be happy to write another chapter. Thanks xx**


End file.
